


The Blackest of the Black | Bella

by Izcana



Series: The Black Sisters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Traitors, Curses, F/M, Hogwarts, House of Black, House of Lestrange, Malfoy Family, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Pureblood Traditions, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Bellatrix Black had always been one to uphold the honour within the family. She had always been a proud and haughty woman. She'd known the importance of staying with her family and upholding her honour. She married Rodolphus Lestrange and became Bellatrix Lestrange. Yes, she believed in the pure-blood cause when she joined the Dark Lord with her husband but did an obsessive love distract her on the way? When confronted with pride or mercy she still chooses pride. In the end, she was loyal to the one she loved, but did she have a happy ending?What happens when she is confronted to choose between pride and family versus what's right?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Series: The Black Sisters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988011
Kudos: 2
Collections: HP favourites, Harry Potter, Rainy Day Reads





	1. Prologue

Dear Audience,

My name is Bellatrix Black. Not Lestrange, _Black_. When I was little, my sisters and I decided we'd write about our lives every day in a diary, starting from our Hogwarts years, till the end of time. I'm not sure if Narcissa and the _blood-traitor_ would follow along or not.

If you're reading this, I've died already. I'm writing this after my wedding with Rodolphus Lestrange, and you'll get to hear about my life in detail. Remember (and this a lesson I had to learn the hard way), _non desistas, non exieris_ (Latin for "Never give up, never surrender)

\- Goodbye, and I hope I was what I wanted to be in life. 

_Bellatrix Black_


	2. The Problem With Muggle-Borns

"Cissy!" I called to my youngest sister. "Come here! if you keep playing with the cat with my clothes I'm going to be late!"

"But Bella, you've still got...um...Mummy? How much time does Bella still have to get to the platform?"

"We have 20 minutes to apparate to the station and get Bellatrix on the train, Narcissa," Mummy told her. "Let's go, girls! I don't want Bellatrix to miss the train! And tell the house-elf to watch over Narcissa, please, Andromeda." It's a bit disappointing really, that Cissy was still a bit too young to get used to side-along apparition, and couldn't come to see me off.

Mummy grabbed mine and Andy's hands, and she apparated us to the designated spot for people apparating. It was unpleasant, but the feeling of being squeezed and compressed faded relatively quickly.

"Mummy, look! There's the platform!" I said.

"I know, Bella. I still don't understand why they'd want to build it close to all those... _muggles._ " She said "muggles" like it was a swear word. "Bellatrix, one thing you have to understand, is that we're pure-bloods. We're better than all those... _muggle-borns._ " She said "muggle-borns" in the same way she said "muggles". " _They_ shouldn't be admitted to Hogwarts. _They_ don't have the same magic we have."

"Why, though, Mummy?" Andy asked. I had almost forgotten she was there. "Why do muggles have wizard kids?"

"I don't know Andromeda, but you best associate yourself with less of _those people_ when you get to Hogwarts, okay? Bellatrix will guide you and Narcissa to the right friends, right?"

"Yes, Mummy," I told her. It'll be a difficult business to find my sisters, and help navigate them through school, but I suppose I'd manage in one way or another.

"Come on, Bella," Mummy said, and we ran to platform 9 3/4 when the _muggles_ weren't looking. "Bella, be careful with Cassie's cage, will you? If you keep shaking it, you'll hit Cassie's wing."

"Yes, Mummy. Bye!" I yelled as I trudged my large suitcase and Cassie's cage to the door. "I'll write!"

"Okay, have fun, Bella!" She called back and waved. Andy waved too and looked wistfully towards me. She was coming to Hogwarts next year. 

I walked through the train, looking for someone I could sit with. I saw a white-blonde haired boy who looked rather familiar with a brown-haired boy, and I joined their compartment. 

"Hello," the boy greeted. His voice sounded familiar too. "Who are you?"

"Bellatrix Black, do I know you? You look awfully familiar," I said.

"Well, I'm Lucius Malfoy," the boy replied. "And this is Rodolphus Lestrange. If you're a Black, we probably know you. My parents used to come over to your house because we were all pure-bloods."

"Well," I informed them, " I do know who you are now. I think you got along with my sister Narcissa well. Are you new this year too?" At this point, I was aware of Rodolphus staring at me intently.

"Yes."

"Is anyone else sitting here?" I asked. I didn't want to get a wrong start with the _muggle-borns_ , but then again, they were pure-bloods too, they were unlikely to invite any of _those_ people in.

"Most likely, yes, but they're not going to be muggle-borns," Rodolphus replied confidently. There's something I really liked about those boys. Maybe it was because they shared the same opinions, or maybe it was because I already knew them, but I could tell we were going to be friends.

"Did you buy anything cool for school?" I lamely rattled off the top of my head. "I got lots of sweets and nice robes, but we didn't buy the robes at Diagon Ally, there were too many muggle-borns around, and Mum didn't want to shop there, she said something to do with the filth."

"Oh, yes," Lucius said enthusiastically. "Dad got me a couple of very expensive quills, and he says he wants me to have the finest notes this year!"

"I bought good quality scales and cauldrons," Rodolphus told us. "My parents say that some _poor_ families can only afford those cheap and thin cauldrons!"

"I know, right? Ace, my house-elf, said that there are poor wizarding families that house ghouls and those kinds of things in their houses, just so they could pretend to have _something_ since they can't actually buy anything nice."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The white-haired lady called from outside of the compartment.

"Yes, please," I said. "Three liquorice wands and 1 pack of jelly slugs. Thanks."

"No problem, dear," the trolley witch said. "Here you go, that's 5 knuts, thanks."

I passed the wands and the jelly slugs. "Do you guys want some?"

Lucius smiled. "Sure."


	3. "Slytherin!"

I shared my sweets with the boys and we talked about our lives. I told them about Cissy and Meda, they seemed interested, especially Lucias. He and Cissy had gotten along quite well when he came to visit, even though he was 2 years older than her. I also went on about Andy. I talked about Mother and Father, and how they're busy sometimes. I even talked about our house elf Ace. 

Lucius told me about his mother and father, and his sister. Her name was Roanna and she was coming next year. She'd be in the same year as Meda, maybe those two can make friends.

We stepped out and the gamekeeper shouted: "First years! Follow me!" We followed him to the lake and boarded the boats. I sat in one of them with Lucias and Rodolphus, none of us saying anything. We were too busy marvelling at Hogwarts.

Being from a _pure-blood family_ , Mummy and Daddy had already described it to us, but words could not do justice in this situation.

The expanse of grounds and wide forest caught my attention almost immediately. The beautiful castle matched perfectly against a starry night sky, and candles lined the castle entrance. The grounds were covered in all sorts of interesting things, from a tree with swinging branches to vines with some kind of extremely large beetle crawling on it.

He led us inside and told us to wait. A stern-looking witch was waiting there. She wore velvet emerald robes and an exquisite witches' pointy hat. She had rectangular glasses and a long scroll. 

"I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. We are about to enter the great hall and you will be sorted into your houses soon by the sorting hat. In Hogwarts, there are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house is like your family. For good behaviour, you will be awarded points. For any misbehaving or problems, we will deduct points."

"Where do you think you'd be?" Rodolphus whispered to us.

"Obviously Slytherin," I whispered back. "All my family has been in Slytherin."

"Me too," Lucius said. "I want to be in Slytherin, my mother says that there's no better house."

"---call your name, you will come up and I shall place the sorting hat on your head," McGonagall was saying. "After you have been sorted, walk to your house table quietly and sit down."

I wasn't worried. I knew I'd be in Slytherin, Mummy always said I was a true Black, and Blacks were _always_ in Slytherin.

"Before we walk into the great hall, I would like you to form two orderly lines. Quickly, please."

We quickly shuffled into two lines and got ready to go. McGonagall led us through the big doors into the great hall, and though I was trying to appear unimpressed as if I'd seen everything, I couldn't help letting a gasp slip. The great hall was decorated with candles and the ceiling was enchanted, looking exactly like the night sky outside. The headmaster was sitting at the head of the table, followed by the other teachers on either side.

McGonagall took out a battered hat that looked like it had seen better days and placed it on a stool that was readied at the front. The hall was mostly quiet with a few soft whispers here and there. 

A seam burst in the hat and at first, I thought it was broken, but then it started to sing.

_When I was newly created_

_The four great wizards decided_

_They'd pass their knowledge and fables_

_Gryffindor whipped me off and put me on the table_

_And now I sort you into houses_

_Gryffindor wanted students brave and strong_

_And Hufflepuff had students who knew right from wrong_

_Slytherin respected those with cunning and ambition_

_Ravenclaw knew more smarts and intuition_

_Each of the four houses chose their own_

_And collaborated so_

_The houses still remained_

_And students continued to train_

_Each house has its own strengths_

_Which one will you be in, for indefinite length?_

"Black, Bellatrix!" She called after the hat finished its song. I walked there steadily and sat on the stool.

In less than three seconds, the hat was already crying "Slytherin!" I beamed and walked to the Slytherin table which I recognised from the flags with green and silver. A couple of students nodded kindly and shook my hand. 

"Brown, Lina!" _Hufflepuff._

"Enavok, Grindal!" _Gryffindor._

"Heptas, Smith!" _Slytherin._ I clapped with the rest of the table, realising that most people only clapped when their house was called.

"Jones, Matilda!" _Ravenclaw._

And this kept going until...

"Lestrange, Rodolphus!" 

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled after 5 seconds of consideration. I clapped.

"Malfoy, Lucius!" 

"Slytherin!" Almost the same speed as me. I clapped again. 

The sorting continued until "Williams, Zelone!" was called and sorted into Gryffindor.

"Let the feast begin!" The headmaster, who I knew from one of the 6th year prefects in our table, Tom Riddle (he was quite charming and I liked him, maybe I could get to know him better. He better be someone for blood purity, though) as Professor Dippet.

We stuffed ourselves full, having not eaten anything since the train ride and some of us, not even then. I sampled many new flavours, including fried rice and pies, boiled chicken, and beef strips, as well as jelly, treacle tarts, chocolate mousse, and strawberry ice cream. It was delicious, and if all the Hogwarts food were like this, then mealtime was definitely going to be my favourite part of the day.

"Follow me, Slytherins," the prefect girl called from below. "Keep up and be careful with the staircases. They like to change."

We followed the two fifth-year prefects to the dungeon common room and she said the password. _Blood purity._ The common room had green dim light since it was beneath, under the lake, and comfortable sofas. The room was decorated with a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and skulls. The prefect boy pointed to the hallways; left side for girls, right side for boys.

"All your belongings have already been sent to your dormitory," the girl was saying. 

"Good night, everybody!" And with that, they left. 

I went to explore the dorm that I shared with two other first-year girls. I didn't know their names, but maybe I'd ask tomorrow. For now, it was all I could do to peel off my uniform and put it in the washing, take a shower, brush my teeth, and fall asleep, tangled in the sheets.


End file.
